


Mini White Rose

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, some angst with a comforting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a short angsty story that I typedup. Was initially going to leave it on my tumblr, but decided to share it here.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Mini White Rose

She had been in the middle of sorting through viable routes to ensure her dust transports made it safely through the more hostile territories of Anima, but to completely miss her wife’s arrival was a warning sign Weiss couldn’t ignore. Missing her wife’s entrance through their front door was normal, Weiss would often become consumed by her work but Ruby always made certain to make her presence known to the studious CEO. 

This time however, as Weiss happened to pass by the front door leading out to Patch she was shocked to find the same combat boots her wife had left haphazardly on the floor. Weiss’s work was important, but she couldn’t ignore this anomaly. She passed the planning onto a trusted collage before making her way to the couples bedroom. 

Her wife was clearly in a somber mood, so the sight of Ruby laying down on her side on their bed, curled up and facing away from the door wasn’t an surprising picture. Weiss had a influx of questions flood into her head at the sight of her chipper wife in such a sorry state, especially when the silver-eyed woman had left in such a good mood, but right now Weiss knew better than to pry into the conditions of her hunt. Right now Weiss knew that Ruby needed to be cared for.  
She didn’t rush over to where her wife was lying, she instead took her time and proceeded to treat the sad woman gently as she lightly ran her hand up and down her wife’s shoulder, smiling lightly as Ruby reached out and covered Weiss’s hand with her own. 

“You don’t need to tell me what happened, I don’t want you reliving what happened.” Weiss said, making sure to maintain her gentle tone as she continued, “I just want you to get up right now so we can get you into something more appropriate.”   
Ruby didn’t offer any resistance, nor speak a work as she slowly brought her knees away from her chest and sat upright. The sight of her wife’s tear stained face gave the white-haired woman a nauseous feeling, but Weiss made sure to keep the gentle and warm smile she had been wearing as Ruby slowly faced her, wearing a pained expression that told Weiss all she needed to know about how her mission went. Even as the two slid off the bed and made their way to their dresser, Ruby refused to release Weiss’s hand up until it was required so that she could strip out of her combat gear. 

With Weiss’s help, Ruby was slowly dressed into the red and white stripped pajamas that she loved to wear to bed, a process that took a while thanks to the slow pace the two had taken. Now free from her gear, Ruby reached out and grabbed her wife’s hand again as she was lead back to their bed. Weiss had returned from a meeting in Atlas a few hours ago and had been on her scroll since she had returned, so she was still dressed her more professional clothes. However, once Ruby was fully dressed Weiss had neglected to change out of her clothes and instead saw fit to join her upset wife on their bed, where she made sure to nestle Ruby’s face into her chest as she lightly caressed the back of her head. Ruby had wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and proceeded to tremble slightly as she cried into the gentle CEO’s chest. The negative memories of her prior mission impacting her all at once as Weiss continued to lightly run her hand down the back of Ruby’s head, only separating from her hair so that she could return her hand to the top of Ruby’s head and run it back down.

“You did your best, saved who you could, and made sure you came back alive so that you could continue to help others. Don’t tell yourself anything else.” Weiss said right before placing another kiss on her wife’s head. Weiss knew Ruby would be able to bounce back from this incident, but right now she would do what she could to make sure Ruby got the attention she needed in order to properly cope with this incident. Weiss made sure to repeat that sentence every so often up until Ruby had finally managed to cry herself to sleep, but not before letting out through her small sobs a timid, “thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
